


colors

by glossyves



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), Nine Percent, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:32:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glossyves/pseuds/glossyves
Summary: chengcheng has been struggling finding inspiration for his artwork, that was until he met huang minghao.





	colors

**Author's Note:**

> hELLO! this is my first time making an ao3 fic, please be light on me uwu.

Chengcheng was a painter. he loved to paint. his passion for painting came from his sister, Fan Bingbing, a famous painter who was known not only in china, but all around the world. the colors he mixed and the paintings he painted, were all in his mind. and all the future works he planned to paint were also planned out in his mind. the only problem that he was encountering is his lack of motivation and inspiration. looking at the flowers outside his window seemed dull, even though they stood out in many different colors. looking at the stars in the sky seemed boring, even though they formed different constellations with a meaning behind it. he didnt bother looking for inspiration nor motivation, so he stopped painting. the vibrant hues of yellows and reds have been forgotten, and same goes for the blues and oranges. all the colors he possibly could think of, were not a priority anymore. 

chengcheng woke up at approximately 2:30 am on a saturday morning. beads of sweat covered his body and he woke up panting. 'another weird dream' he thought. chengcheng sighed and covered himself in his blankets. he recalled his dream awhile ago. a boy who was dancing with his own style, but he had something unique in him, he shined in all the different colors possible. his hair exploding in bright yellows, his skin of cream, his clothes of blue, and his eyes. his eyes of brown. chengcheng ruffled his hair in frustration, but came to a stop when he felt a rush of motivation and inspiration come through his body. he gasped and in shock. "this cant be true..." he whispers, images of that colorful boy comes through his head like a storm.

chengcheng couldnt take it anymore.

he stood up from his bed, opening his lamp before walking to the corner of his room where his easel and paints were located. he gulped nervously grabbing the paint brush and opening a jar of blue colored paint. he dipped his brush into the blue pigment and started dragging his brush in different directions across the canvas. with shaky hands, he continued to paint with different colors and strokes, until he finally finished his painting.

it was the boy who stood out in his dream, blue clothes, yellow hair, cream skin, brown eyes...

it was all perfect for chengcheng. he looked at his work proudly before leaning the canvas on the wall with care. he already noticed that the sun was slowly peaking, so he looked at the clock which read 5:15 a.m. he sighed again, and looked at his work with curiosity. he mumbled, "who exactly are you?" 

...

Justin cursed, falling down on the floor after making a mistake learning a choreography he has been wanting to learn lately. he stood up lazily and walked over to the bench at the side of the room. he grabbed his water bottle and chugged half of the contents inside. he then wipes the dripping sweat on his forehead with his sweater. just then his best friend, Wenjun walked inside the room holding two sandwiches. one for himself and one for the latter. "dont overwork yourself justin" the older says worriedly, seeing the bags under justin's eyes. he hands justin the sandwich, to which justin takes and eats immediately. wenjun chuckles and ruffles justin's hair enthusiastically. "you are hard working, tin, just dont overwork yourself okay?" he says looking at the younger with sincere. the latter nods in return, "thanks for the sandwich gege" he says with his mouth full, showing wenjun a gross smile. "dont talk while your mouth is full!" he says with disgust while justin can only laugh at his statement.

"by the way, were going to the art store now, we need new log books" wenjun says while fixing his hair. "ohh alright ill just change" justin says while the older just nods. after a few minutes, justin comes back in a blue sweatshirt and some denim ripped jeans. "alright, blue boy, lets go!" wenjun chirped grabbing justin's hand and dragging him to the nearby art store.

...

"cheng! breakfast is ready!" bingbing, shouted from dowstairs. the boy groaned and tossed his phone to the side. he groggily walked down the stairs and made his way to the dining table, which had a variety of chinese food and fruits served. "looks like you didnt get some sleep" his mom says worriedly. "i had a weird dream" he says sighing. Bingbing looked at chengcheng curiously leaning her head on her arms. "what was it about di?" she asked. chengcheng ruffled his hair for the 3rd time already and ate his breakfast quietly. "a boy..." he mumbles. his sister rolled her eyes and looked at the latter. "what is it-" chengcheng cut her off by running towards the door and opening it. "bYE JIE IM GONNA BUY SOME PAINTS!" he said and slammed the door shut. bingbing sat there in amusement. "he found his inspiration i see..." she smiled happily.

...

chengcheng arrived at the store quite quickly, as it was just a few blocks away from his home. he scrolled through the paint aisle carefully, looking for acrylic paints that would match his painting with the boy. he heard a pair of footsteps walking towards the direction of the store, and two boys talking quite loudly. "ge! i also need to buy paints for zhengting-ge! he needs to give them as a gift to xukun-ge" the younger sounding voice explained. chengcheng's eyes widened in shock when he heard the name xukun being mentioned.

cai xukun is a fairly well known painter he was following on weibo. he is known for his abstract paintings, and has 10 million followers on weibo. chengcheng took a glimpse of the two boys chatting to find Bi Wenjun, a singer/trainee he heard his bestfriend rave about some other day. and the boy. the boy whom he found in his dreams. chengcheng's vision was filled with the familiar yellows and blues he had seen in his dream. Justin on the other hand, looked at the good looking latter in front of him. he noticed the latters face and smiled brightly.

Justin made his way over to chengcheng with a bright smile on his face. "youre fan bingbing's sister, fan chengcheng right? the legendary painter who suddenly stopped painting" he said with a dazzle in his eyes. chengcheng was lost for words. someone called him a legendary painter for the first time. the latter's ears turned red and he grew flustered at the boy's compliment. "a-ah im not l-legendary, t-thats too high of a c-compliment" he says stuttering.

The younger chuckles and shakes chengcheng's hand. "im huang minghao or justin! im one of your admirers. i may not be a painter, but i am a future rapper!" he exclaims. The older slimes at Justin and says. "u-uh, ive been seeing you in my dreams lately and ive gotten into painting-". "ah ge, dont flatter me please" justin blushes and hides his face in his hands. "im not kidding though! i painted you this morning!" he exclaims.

Justin could only bow at the legend infront of him. "ah ge, don't you think its fate?" justin asks and wiggles his eyebrows. chengcheng could only smile shyly. "HEY LOVE BIRDS! ITS TIME FOR JUSTIN TO GO!" wenjun shouted raising the new logbooks in his hand. "GE WE NEED TO BUY THE PAINTS!" justin shouts back. wenjun walks over to the counter with paints and payed for them. "well i'll get going, hope to see you soon!" justin says, a hint of sadness in his voice. justin turned around and walked to wenjun who was impatiently holding the plastic bag. "WAIT!" chengcheng shouted, making justin turn around. 

"C-can i perhaps have your number?" chengcheng asked shyly. justin grinned and walked over to chengcheng. "sure! bring out your phone ge" he smiled, while chengcheng handed his phone to the latter.

'i can paint you now, you are my inspiration, justin' he thought, while a rush of colors flood into his mind, forming minghao with the most captivating smile he has ever seen.


End file.
